Illusion
by Letah
Summary: After the Avengers, Loki waits in his cell on Asgard and broods. Suddenly he gets a visitor. First time writing Throki as well as a Fanfiction.


Illusion

_Me: Just had to have an excuse for some Thorki. First time writing smut, BL or even a FF about Loki. But a friend drew this ultra awesome picture for me and I just had to write something. So, for me to enjoy: Let's start._

He sat in his cell. An eternity, for a god can't die so easy, especially one that lived a life like Loki himself. To dangerous to be let loose, to unpredictable to be put down like an animal, too powerful to be killed. So, in an enchanted cell, which rendered his magic useless, under the glorious, golden palace of his former family, Loki waits.

His cell, even though in the deepest, darkest corners of the underground prison of Asgard, was well furnished. Or, as well furnished as a prison cell could be. With him as a prisoner. Black hair combed back, a green tunic covering his top, while long, black trousers covered his legs.

Naturally he thought of this scenario beforehand and had at least 3 plans to escape and his hours were spent musing about other plans, back-up plans and about how spectacularly his plans would fail and burn to ashes like they usually did. Best example: Thor's coronation.

Sure, he let the frost giants in, but only to make Odin see how unfit Thor was for the throne. Not to get the throne himself (hadn't Odin fallen into his Odinsleep, that would have never even happened) but to give Thor more time, an actual lesson before he got to be king over everything. He wasn't ready, but who would trust the so called liesmith? Exactly, no one. And it wasn't like he hated Thor, norns no, the exact opposite! Or something like that. Naturally, whatever he felt could never be. He had to make Thor hate him, distrust him, or he would have gone insane with his unclear emotions.

Not that the fall in the void helped.

While Loki was musing over his thoughts, strong, confident footsteps neared his cell. He raised his eyes, not moving an inch or even acknowledging the new presence, outright shining outside his prison cell. Behind the shimmering golden barrier was none other than Thor. Standing tall and confident, pride radiating from his body and warmth spreading through the air.

Loki's eyes sparkled in mischievous glee, as they took in all the thunder god was willing to show, knowingly or not wasn't of importance.

"What brings you to me?", was the first noise, that disturbed the silence no one seemed to want to break, a question that Loki asked.

Thor, silent and stone faced, gave no reply. Only walked in the cell, the magical barrier not even giving any resistance.

Loki focused wide eyes, questioning and mirthful, on his _brother's_ face. They just stared at one another, Loki slightly smirking and Thor stone-faced.

After an eternity, or what felt like one, Loki opened his mouth to start a conversation, to break this new settled silence, as Thor grabbed the collar of his tunic and lifted him up. Loki chocked on the breath he was trying to take, as Thor slammed him into the magical barrier and pinned his body there with his chest.

Loki, still trying to get his brain to work and analyze this situation, how it could develop into _this_ without Loki prompting it, was paralyzed for a moment. Shock rendering his body immobile.

And this moment, this tiny second where he didn't struggle, hit, screamed or any other thing a normal being would do, when helpless and cornered by a muscled guy twice their size, was enough for Thor to grab his chin and press his lips over his lax mouth.

One, two seconds ticked by where Loki couldn't comprehend what was happening. Then, with the realisation that _Thor's tongue was in his mouth_, he tried to wrench himself out of Thor's grasp. His protest where muffled by Thor mouth, outright swallowed and his flailing arms where captured in one of Thor's hands.

After minutes of their kissing, Thor with an enthusiasms that couldn't be seen but felt, and Loki, still in shock and trying to get his brain functioning, they parted and Loki heaved a loud gasp as air filled his lungs fully again. Flushed, embarrassed and more than a little bit mortified he glared at Thor and spat: "What do you think you're doing?"

Thor's face split into a smug grin and he leaned forward to whisper with a husky voice in Loki's ear: "What I think I am doing would be you, dearest _Loki_." He purred Loki's name and then nibbled at the exposed ear, eliciting a gasp from his helpless victim, pinned by his body's weight against one of the nearly translucent barrier that surrounded Loki's cage. When Thor let go of his ear, he leaned back a little to look Loki directly into the eyes and said, that smug, infuriating smirk still in place: "And I think you won't have any complains."

Loki, on shaking legs could do nothing but stare into those blue, blue eyes. His body felt hot, a light throbbing was building in his abdomen and at the thought of Thor claiming _him_ his brain just shut down.

He felt a little embarrassed by how much he was turned on by this blatant display of dominance from his _brother_ no less. But as Thor chuckled and began biting at his neck, his awareness came back with a kick. He tried struggling again, telling Thor to "Stop!", even though he knew he would love to do nothing more than to let Thor keep going. His pride, though, wouldn't let him. Not to Thor. Not to this blatant display of dominance.

Too bad his pride had no say in this matter, as Thor brutally marked Loki his, with nips, licks and bites all across his throat, the milky flesh that was exposed by the hand, still holding his collar.

Loki felt hot, woozy and dizzy, as he tried to coordinate his limbs so that they would push at Thor's shoulders. Everything to get away, to **not** let Thor see his want, his _need_ and _craving_ for his former brothers touches.

His feeble struggles were answered with ravishing kisses from Thor, deep and breath taking, and sweet, giving and demanding at once. Too much and too few sensations and the air grew hotter and sparse in his lungs. His cheeks flushed, the white, porcelain skin melting into a ripe red. Then, suddenly, Thor stepped back. All support and warmth and _addicting, sweet feel_ vanishing.

Surprised, Loki's legs couldn't hold his weight. His legs gave out and he slumped in a pile of shivering limbs and flushed skin the barrier down on the floor.

His chest heaved with every intake and he could see Thor. Beautiful Thor, looking him straight in the eyes. Want and lust turning the normally serene and kind blue of his eyes into a storm, dark and wild.

His smirk still in place and giving his face a vicious, dangerous look, giving Loki goosebumps as well as shivering flashes of lust, as he began to loosen the armor until it fell with a clank to the stone floor of the cell.

Loki, in his flimsy tunic, suddenly felt naked under the sharp gaze that mustered his body as Thor got rid of his shirt. Even though this show, for there was no other name for this spectacle Thor gave, made Loki uncomfortable with desire and lust coiling deep in his stomach as well as fear and worry for what will happen, he couldn't stop staring. Watching, mesmerized, how the first born son of Odin, heir to the throne of Asgard _stripped_ in front of the person he called for over a decade and more brother.

And then Thor stood, in all his glory his pants could barely cover, before him, hunger shining in his every move, as he kneeled before Loki. "Now, now dearest. We're finally ready for the fun part.", was all he said, as he grabbed a fist of Loki's raven locks and used these to maneuver him into a kneeling position. Fist still in the black hair, Thor caressed Loki's cheeks in a mockery of what a lover's touch would be with his other hand, wandering down over his mouth, barely touching his lips, over his chin, traveling down his throat and in the collar of his tunic. Loki's body grew hot where Thor's fingers marked a path over his skin.

With a growl worthy of a great beast, the shirt covering milky skin was ripped apart, showing what was covered mere seconds ago.

Thor stopped, as he took in the picture before him. Loki averted his eyes, now half lidded with desire, making his thoughts more sluggish then ever and numbing his mind, as he again tried, weakly and half-hearted to shove Thor off of him.

As if this movement awakened Thor out of a trance, he grabbed Loki's hand and began to litter his Torso with kisses, working lower and lower, all while Loki was keening and struggling to free his hands. His mind couldn't process anything beyond the _pleasure, beautiful bliss and pleasure, pleasure, pleasure!_ as Thor easily got rid of both their trousers.

Loki gasped for breath, his whole body hot and sweat soaked, shivering when cool air came in contact with it, as well as Thor's warm, rough hands, caressing his hips. Fingers wandering lower and lower until they met his member. Standing proud and flushed a cherry red. At the first contact Loki saw stars and a near scream almost escaped him as his body convulsed and his back bend back as well as his head, which hit the barrier.

Thor's rough touch traveled, explored his nether regions, neither caressing nor fumbling. Not enough and too much in such a short time, that it became a torture.

Loki bit on his tongue to stop moans and other noises of pleasure to escape him as Thor left nothing untouched. Little prods and pokes barely easing his ever growing arousal.

After what seemed like an eternity Loki finally caved and shouted, voice rough and ragged: "W-what are… What are you.._mhag_ waiting for?"

"Exactly this.", was the reply, as Thor then kissed Loki and circled his opening. A blunt finger, slicked with a cool liquid from norns knows where was pushed through the tight ring of muscles that gave more resistance than any other muscle in Loki's body.

It went in slowly, circling, squirming, giving an uncomfortable feeling that was washed away by the desire and addictiveness of Thor's kisses and nips.

Without Loki realizing it, his hands had sought out Thor's shoulders, his neck and chest for any hold while his tongue batted at Thor's throughout the kissing, while Thor's hand fisted his hair.

The kiss was broken by a sharp intake of breath as a second digit was pushed past the resistance of Loki's opening and joined the first. Roaming around, searching for something, while Loki squirmed in Thor's hold. Then, a sudden press of two fingers and Loki went rigid.

His pupils were blown wide, his skin took on a red tint and he panted for breath, but after Thor's finger _pushed_ at _something_ he literally saw white. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Thor _hit that same spot again and again!_

"Get…g-get ON WITH IT!", was the only thing Loki could half coherently stutter out, as Thor kept teasing him, hitting _that one spot_ only sometimes and _smirking_!

"Someone seems impatient.", answered Thor, as he continued torturing Loki by inserting a third finger and excessively teasing him.

Loki nearly screaming in frustration as his release neared and was then brutally, teasingly stopped by Thor's fingers, avoiding giving him the last push.

And then suddenly Thor withdrew. He left Loki stumped and empty.

But before the loss could be registered properly, Thor sheathed himself into Loki's body, ramming into him and making Loki choke on his own spit.

Thor didn't even let the now pliant body beneath him get a moment to adjust. He started with a fast and vicious pace, hitting Loki's sweet spot dead center, making him spew incoherent nonsense in the form of half started words and moans. His back was bent, his head lolled back, hitting the barrier behind him with every thrust Thor made.

Thor's hands took hold of Loki's hips, to steady himself and get more leverage.

Loki couldn't decide what was more terrifying, his brother taking him, claiming him or the pleasure he himself sought from this disgusting and forbidden coupling.

They moved in a fast rhythm. Loki's muscles tightened as he neared his orgasm, when one of Thor's rough hands circled his member and _stroked_. Loki screamed as his senses overloaded. His orgasm blinded him and was pain and unbearable pleasure in one moment. One second that felt like hours. And when it was over he could still feel Thor moving in him. Nearly overstepping the border from pleasure to pain. His over-sensitive body shivered at every touch from Thor, at every noise.

And then he could _feel_ Thor's muscle lock. His hips stuttered in their rhythm as he came undone. Grasping onto Loki's neck and kissing him. Loki's inner muscles milking him dry and being coated in a slick heat, that pooled deep inside his abdomen.

A shocked gasp disturbed the silence. Loki shot up from his bed in the cell, alone in the dungeons. His skin was coated in a fine sheet of sweat, the only reminder of his nightmare. A dream, so real, he felt ashamed at how he reacted. How his desire was so openly projected in his dream and so openly displayed before him. His fast breathing slowly slowing down as his body relaxed and as he tried to forget his dream.

_Me: Well… I wanted to write porn without plot at first. I somehow wrote this…No idea how._


End file.
